


Sam Winchester的日记本

by blackkuangkuang



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkuangkuang/pseuds/blackkuangkuang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CP：Sam X Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 正文第一章

**Author's Note:**

> * 这只是我的脑洞，就算是第一人称，也不代表这是《Supernatural》里Sam Winchester的真实想法。
> 
> ** 不要问我，Sam和Dean天天这么形影不离，Sam怎么瞒过Dean记日记，这点我也不知道o(╯□╰)o。

2005年11月2日

 

　　我发誓我不会再打开你，我想你也应该非常确定我做到了，至少这几年是这样的。

　　可是现在，我发誓我不是有意，但是，但是昨晚，或者是今天的凌晨，我不知道，De，对的，De，他闯入了我和Jess的家，然后骑在我的身上！这不是春梦！我再次发誓，不是幻象，不是春梦，虽然我无数次的梦见De闯进我的家，骑在我的身上，有时候穿着衣服，有时候没有，还有舔着唇发出呻吟声什么的……哦，上帝，我要写的不是这些！

　　De他轻易地在打斗中制服了我，他骑着我（我真的不想一再强调这个，这个我跟他已经多年没有的亲密接触）说：“Easy，tiger。”即使在昏暗的房间里，De的绿色眼睛还是闪耀着宝石般的光华。他盯着我——就像过往无数个日子那样——没有躲闪的，盯着我。

　　这迫使我不得不用了些技巧，就像以前John教我的那样，我翻身把De压在身下，是的，至少在姿势上掌握主动，能够让De的身体远离我的小兄弟，它刚刚还在熟睡，现在显然还不太清醒，这时候的它比较容易丧失理智。（虽然它是我的一部分，但是明显它像我的头发一样具有独立的人格，并且不是我的理智可以轻易掌控的。）我知道，在一个漆黑的夜晚和De待在一个漆黑的房间里不是极端明智的选择。感谢上帝！Jess出现了，Jess一直都是我的天使，她又一次拯救了我。

　　Jess的存在无疑让我可以更好的面对De，虽然De不是很愿意，但是，谈话必须在Jess面前进行，直到De说出John的失踪。是的，我瞒着Jess很多事情。比如我的过去，比如猎魔，因为这些并不是我想要的生活，我的生活里不应该有猎魔，不应该有不分时间和地点出现的超自然生物，甚至不应该有De。

　　我一直在挣扎，De完全可以自己去找John，他是个出色的猎人，出色的战士，他可以一个人做到，找到John然后和John继续踏上猎魔之路，就像我离开的这几年，他不需要我，事实可以证明，他和John并不需要我。

　　可是De说，他不想一个人。你明白我有多生气，他不应该，不应该在我做出这么多的努力之后，来对我说，他需要我。（我想他那句话的意思是，他需要我。）更糟糕的是，当时我的嘴，我的声带，我脑中控制语言的部分，就像我的小兄弟一样，在那一瞬间他们完全拒绝服从理智管辖，它们不容许我有任何思考，它们就这样轻易的答应了De。

　　当然事情并不是无可挽回，我可以只去一个周末。是的，我可以只在De需要我的时候出现，在完成这些需要之后消失。我必须回到Jess和我的家里，我必须参加周一的面试，我必须拥有一个不能够与De朝夕相处的生活。

 

2005年11月4日

 

　　De不应该在询问相关人员的时候，和我坐的那么靠近。这不利于我的思考。

　　De不应该在询问相关人员的时候，和我坐的那么靠近的同时一直盯着我看，用他那双绿色的大眼睛，因为我会忍不住去注意他的眼睫毛投在他漂亮脸蛋上的阴影，这样我会继续忍不住看他可爱的小雀斑几眼，还会顺带再欣赏一下他那迷人湿润的嘴唇，然后联想到非常多奇怪的事情。这显然更加不利于我的思考！

　　De不应该用拍打我后背的方式来结束我与事件相关人员的交谈。

　　De对电脑和网络不太擅长，这显而易见。

　　De不应该打我的手，不应该拍打我的后背（第二次！），不应该用控制癖来称呼我。（鼠标上留有De的温度。）

　　De不应该在我把他推离电脑（和我）的时候，挪动他的椅子重新缩短我们之间的距离，他应该乖乖的待在距离我50cm之外的地方。对！乖乖的！（我不是控制癖。）

　　De不应该回我“Bitch”，在我称呼他“jerk”的时候。

　　De的身上有皮革和薄荷的味道，在他洗完澡之后，我想这应该是他的皮夹克和旅馆沐浴露的味道，并不是De本身的味道。

　　下次再有机会询问事件相关人员时，请务必停顿一秒到两秒的时间再发问，避免与De过于同步。（不，我不应该希望还有下次，这是不对的，不理智的。）

　　我可以轻而易举的拽着De的领子把他拖进我的怀里，呃，不，把他拖进房间里，呃，不，不，总之就是我想我的力气挺大的。

　　（De说我可以假装，但是迟早必须面对真实的自我，必须也必然会，成为他们之一。你看，其实De他并不了解事实的真相。）


	2. 正文第二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 编日期很难。
> 
> ** 我觉得可能会有编错_(:зゝ∠)_。
> 
> *** 我把Dean注定吃不到派的时间线前移了。

2005年11月6日

 

　　那个东西带走了我的母亲和我的天使，它必须付出代价。

 

2005年11月17日

 

　　总是梦见Jess，在坟墓或者是大火之中。我明白，这是同一个东西干的——那个杀死我母亲的东西。

　　De仍旧试图安慰我，通过一个过紧的拥抱。22年前，John一定没有好好示范，一个安慰的拥抱究竟应该是什么样子。

 

2005年11月18日

 

　　De提议离开，去John日记里提到的那个坐标。De总是把John的任何命令放在第一位。即使这只是写在某个空白纸张上的一些数字。只要是John，De总是会说“Yes”。

　　De需要我，帮助他，找到John。

　　我也需要找到John，显然他知道那些杀死妈妈，杀死了Jess的东西。

　　找到John，然后找到那该死的东西，把它送入地狱或者让它彻底消失。

 

2005年11月20日

 

　　De总是能惹上麻烦，比如女人，我不认为带上一个女人，一个没有受过训练的，不知道所要面对的危险的女人，去对付一个超自然生物，是一种理智的做法。但是De显然想这么做，而且他也这么做了！

　　上帝，那女人甚至打算穿着她的短裤在森林里徒步寻找她的弟弟！

　　De总是对漂亮的，黑发的，有着美丽长腿的，称赞impala的女人充满难以言喻的……

　　或许总有一天会有一些东西比John还重要。De也会得到这些，他值得得到这些，妻子或者女友，什么都好，但不是现在。

　　找到John，杀掉那个东西那个杀死母亲和Jess的东西，现在不应该有比这更重要的事。

　　John不在这里，我想他甚至没有来过这里，可是De却不肯离开。

 

2005年11月22日

 

　　我真庆幸昨天给De买的那包M&M's豆——作为没有买到派的补偿。

　　照明弹和信号枪，有的时候De看起来真的不像是一个兄长。

　　我保护了他们，De干掉了那个该死的Wendigo。这个大概就是De说的“family business”。


End file.
